The Start of the War
by Music Person
Summary: One-Shot. What was life like for our favorite Gems before the War? This is my theory on what happened the day before the war began. It glimpses into my headcanons of what happened in some of the mysteries. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Rebecca Sugar. Does not go against canon at least until Alone at Sea (premiered night written) May continue later.


"Rose Quartz and Jasper, Pink Diamond will be in her study until morning. As soon as your duties here are done, you may go on with your other jobs for the evening."

The Pearl briskly turned away and began to leave the room, but was stopped by a soft, "Thank you, Pearl." She blushed, knowing the comment came from the warrior with the pink hair. She softly replied with a barely audible, "You're welcome."

The Pearl wasn't the only one flustered, as the Jasper blushed herself. She turned to her partner, uncertain of how to start. "So, uh, Rose Quartz. If you didn't have an assignment for later this evening, I was wondering if you would accompany me on my route of checking the latest progress on the facilities? Maybe if we had time, we could explore the curiosities of this planet?"

Rose laughed at the orange gem beside her. "Jasper, I told you to just call me Rose. If you add the Quartz onto the end, it seems too formal for someone who is supposedly my equal."

Jasper blushed at the comment as her hand awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

Rose smiled with the light to make flowers grow. Her calming nature always soothed Jasper's worries when she got worked up over insignificant details. It was what made them a perfect pair to protect their Diamond, at least in Jasper's opinion.

Yet there were those moments where Jasper knew that Rose did not feel the same. "I would love to accompany you, but I already told Pearl that I would help with her assignments for the evening." Jasper was devastated, but tried not to show it on her face. She was, of course, a Gem Warrior. However, this ruse failed to fool Rose. "I'm terribly sorry. May I accompany you tomorrow?"

Jasper turned away and shrugged as she blushed, hoping to seem nonchalant to her fellow warrior. "If you would like." With that, she turned out of the room. As she left, she saw the Pearl reenter. Jasper tried to convince herself that she imagined the smug look on the Pearl's face.

The Pearl then came up to Rose and gently leaned on her arm. Rose carefully looked over the opposite shoulder, making sure no authorities were observing this unnecessary interaction. When she thought she saw a figure larger than herself, she tried to nudge the Pearl off of her arm, but to no avail. "So, Rose, are you ready to go?"

Rose tried to let her kindness show through her voice as she held her warrior stature. "There is a message coming from Blue Diamond. I was assigned to stay here until the messenger came. I would suggest you go on ahead and let me catch up. I don't know when exactly the messenger will be coming."

The Pearl nodded, and left with a sigh to go on about her duties. Rose watched, hoping that she hadn't been too rough.

"Oh boy, are you deep in the ground!"

Rose turned around to see the messenger from Blue Diamond. "Hello, Lapis Lazuli. I see that your Diamond still has you delivering messages."

Lapis scoffed. "Yes, and nothing else. It's nice to be known by all four Diamonds, but I have powers other than my wings."

Rose laughed. "Well, at least you get to see the worlds. I'm normally left protecting the base of Pink Diamond. I see some, but not much."

"Yeah, I notice that you're still accompanying others on their rounds. Looks like you are even higher in demand." Rose could tell that Lapis was implying something with her knowing smirk, but she could not tell what. Lapis rolled her eyes. "Pardon my use of human vernacular that Sapphire swears will be used in the future, but you are a 'regulation hottie.' You are gorgeous, and I am certain that if you asked, Jasper and that Pearl would have a battle to the shattered gem over you."

Now was Rose's turn to scoff. "They are both very dear friends of mine. We serve the same Diamond."

"And those two offer assistance to you in any way possible."

"As true friends would."

Lapis shook her head. "I give up on you. Would you please give Pink Diamond the message?"

"No need." The two turned to see one of the most regal figures in existence. "I will hear the message for myself."

Lapis blushed knowing that her teasing of Rose was heard by a Diamond. "Of course. The plan for the Earth is still running smoothly and she waits for your confirmation that the humans will not be an issue."

Pink Diamond looked aghast at the message. "You mean to tell me that they are still planning on destroying such a fascinating planet?"

Lapis spoke calmly, used to the differences in opinions among the Diamonds. "The planet will not be destroyed. As many resources as possible will be used."

"But the life will still be destroyed?"

Lapis backed away, not wanting to anger the Diamond. "Yes, ma'am." Lapis stopped for a moment, fearing the Diamond's response. She knew that of all of the Diamonds, Pink Diamond was the most caring. She was also the quickest to fight for what she cared about, and Pink Diamond cared deeply for this planet and all of its life. "I am sorry."

Pink Diamond sighed. "It is not your fault. I just wish my fellow Diamonds realized that in their way of expanding our kind, we are destroying so many others."

The room was silent for a moment, everyone in it thinking of what was to lie ahead. Lapis broke the silence. "Pink Diamond? While I have your attention, may I please ask the status of my transfer?"

Pink Diamond smiled. "Are you certain that you would rather be a member of my court rather than Blue Diamond's?"

"Yes ma'am. I know I have the potential to be so much more than a messenger, but she will not give me a chance. I'm not even sure that she has realized that my wings are made of this substance that covers seventy-five percent of this planet."

Pink Diamond failed to stifle a laugh as she gave her signature on a nearby form. "I believe the humans call that substance 'water'." Lapis whispered the word to herself as Pink Diamond placed her seal on the form. As the form was handed down to Lapis, Pink Diamond instructed, "Take this to Blue Diamond, and then return to me. Consider this your last message to deliver."

Lapis stared in awe at the form. She looked back up to the leading gem and gave a Diamond Salute. "Thank you Pink… I mean, My Diamond."

Rose watched as her friend flew away, glad to know that she would return. She was about to turn to make certain that she had no other duties, when Pink Diamond said to her, "Rose Quartz, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, My Diamond."

"How do you feel about this planet?"

Rose was taken aback by such and opinion based question. "Well, there are certainly many resources here, and there is a much greater variety of life than on any other planet that we have been to."

"I mean, how much do you care for this planet?"

Rose knew that there were rumors of Pink Diamond turning against Homeworld and the other Diamonds, but she herself had never given the fight much thought. She knew what she would do, but she wasn't quite sure why. "If there were to be a fight over this planet, I would fight for it to be free."

Pink Diamond seemed to sigh. "Thank goodness at least one of my greatest warriors would side with me." Rose observed her Diamond with confusion. "I had a similar conversation with Jasper yesterday. She admitted that if it came to a fight, her loyalty would be with Homeworld."

Rose thought carefully of the best way to phrase exactly what she felt. It felt like lightyears had passed when she finally found a phrasing that she approved of. "Ever since I was formed, I swore loyalty to my Diamond, not to my planet. My Diamond taught me to value all life, and that has been the greatest lesson that I have ever learned. If I will not defend that lesson, then why was I formed?"

Pink Diamond knelt down and looked Rose in the eye, and said softly, "Thank you." As she stood back up, "Now, I believe you told that Pearl that you would help her with her rounds."

With a quick salute, Rose left the Diamond's presence.

…

Rose escorted the Pearl from warp pad to warp pad, making sure all locations on the planet were still operational. They traveled in comfortable silence, both thinking to themselves. As they strolled through a field of what the humans called "strawberries," Rose began to speak her mind's thoughts. "Have you heard about the war that many believe to soon happen?"

Pearl stated bluntly, "How could I not? I have to fill out the paperwork for all of the gems that want to transfer Diamonds that they serve because they either agree or disagree with Pink Diamond. Although I must say, I was surprised earlier today to see that Jasper requested to be transferred to Yellow Diamond. I figured even if she did not agree with our Diamond, she would refuse to leave you."

Rose sighed, thinking of her friend. "Until earlier today, I could very easily see her leave. Then, someone insisted that she was stuck on me. Now, I am not sure." She thought back to her conversation with Lapis. She knew that Lapis over-exaggerated her impact on Jasper, but there was another that maybe wasn't quite an exaggeration.

Rose was so lost in such thoughts that she failed to hear Pearl talking to herself. "Of course, I'm not sure I trust that Lapis Lazuli's motives. Most changing are common soldiers who have no major position in the court of their Diamond. Lapis Lazuli is third in the court, only behind the Sapphire and Blue Diamond herself." She drifted into her own thoughts of what the Sapphire might have seen and what Blue Diamond would have put the Lapis Lazuli up to.

Rose came out of her own thoughts to see the Pearl thinking some deep thoughts of her own. She thought of how certain Lapis was that this Pearl would do anything for her. She thought to herself, if such an idea were true, she may do anything for this Pearl. There was something about her curious mind and desire, though she may not admit it, to be more than a typical Pearl.

"What about you?" The Pearl turned around startled at the question. Rose realized as soon as the words were out of her mouth that she needed to elaborate. "Have you thought about changing Diamonds?"

Pearl sighed. "Even if I had, it wouldn't change anything. I take orders and deliver assignments. I am just a Pearl."

"No you are not!" The Pearl was shocked at the warrior's change in tone. Rose even was shocked at herself. "You are not just a Pearl. You have a passion many warriors lack. You have a more collected composition that most negotiators. You are everything so many lack. You are everything! Do not dare say that you are just a Pearl."

The two stopped to realize that their strolling had taken them to the edge of a cliff. The view overlooked a field so spacious, one may believe that it was the entire Earth, but the two gems knew that as large as the area was, there was still so much more to see.

Pearl did not know what it was, but she could tell in that moment that she was in the presence of someone great. Possibly, even greater than any of the Diamonds. She stepped back and knelt. "I know you see greatness in me, but it can't be anywhere near the greatness that I see in you. I feel more devotion to you than to any Diamond."

The world was silent for a moment, until Rose spoke.

"Pearl."

"Yes?"

Rose turned away from the view to face her companion, no longer A Pearl, but just Pearl. Her Pearl. "I'm going to stay, and fight for this planet. You don't have to do this with me."

Pearl faced up to Rose. "But I want to."

"I know you do." Rose continued, "Please, please understand, if we lose we'll be killed, and if we win we can never go home."

Pearl just shook her head at how dense her friend could be at times. "Why would I ever want to go home, if you're here?"

Rose smiled and laughed as she held out her hand. "My Pearl."

Pearl cautiously took Rose's hand. "You're wonderful. Much more wonderful than I deserve."

"Pearl." Rose pulled Pearl into a close embrace. "You deserve entire galaxies."


End file.
